


Eternal Sunshine of Spotless Mind

by eaintdarkside



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. 이터널 선샤인 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do I Know You?

 

느리게 눈을 연다. 눈 앞이 밝다. 일어날 시간이다. 개리 에그시 언윈은 뻑뻑한 눈을 꿈뻑인다. 머리가 아팠다. 장거리 여행이 피곤했나. 청년은 끙, 하는 소리와 함께 몸을 일으켰다.

피로한 시선에 낯선 세간들이 보인다. 두터운 흰 침구와 옆에 놓인 소박한 책상, 위에 놓은 최신형 노트북. 에그시는 침대 옆에 놓인 전자시계를 확인하고 버릇처럼 빈 공간으로 손을 뻗었다. 그리곤 멈춘다. 어라, 뭘 하려고 한거지? 공중에 떠 있는 머쓱한 손을 거두며 남자는 주방을 생각한다. 물 한잔 마실까. 늘어진 면티와 오래입은 트레이닝 바지가 어색하게 다리 사이로 감겼다.

\- 그냥 잘 지내는지 궁금해서.

좁은 욕실에서 바스 스폰지를 기계적으로 문지른다.

\- 록시, 혹시 영국에서 한 내 마지막 임무가 뭐였는지 알아?  
\- 총리님 호위?  
\- 그랬나...  
\- 왜? 무슨 일 있어?

어딘지 조심스러운 목소리.

\- 아니, 좀 뭔가 이상해서.  
\- 이상할 게 뭐 있어. 근데 미국은 어때? 너 뉴욕이랬나?

어제 통화를 머릿속에서 지우고, 에그시는 다시 시간을 처음으로 되돌린다. 요원 생활 1년 반. 훈련생 때의 기억은 여전히 선명하다. 브이데이의- 예의 그 불가능했던 미션도 또렷하다. 하지만 그 외는 마치 대충 얼버무린 변명 마냥 애매했다. 내가 그렇게 정신없이 살았나. 하긴 가만히 되짚어보면 집 - 본부 - 미션의 연속이었던 것 같다. 보통 비슷했던 일은 이런식이지. 마치 엇그제 먹은 아침이 뭔지 기억 안 나는 것처럼.

청년은 샤워기의 수도꼭지를 잠갔다. 따뜻한 증기가 피어오른다.

미국엔 엇그제 도착했다. 본부의 요원은 일정 기간 해외 지사 근무를 한다고 했다. 한 번쯤 와보고 싶었던 곳이다. 마다 할 이유가 없었다. 에그시는 순식간에 정리된 런던의 짐과 업무를 마치 눈 앞에서 빠르게 지나가는 기차보듯 바라봤다. 미국 근무를 명받고 하루만에, 그는 비행기에 오르고 있었다.

 

  
"이 건 내가 처리했나?'

아이보리색 파일을 멀린 앞에 민다. 막 브리핑을 마친 노련한 요원은 파일 옆에 쓰인 Gary Eggsy Unwin이란 글자를 보고 침착한 표정으로 아서를 바라봤다.

"3일 전 서명하셨는데, 기억 안나십니까."

눈썹 사이에 깊은 주름을 걸고 중년의 남자가 의자에 등을 깊이 묻었다.

"내가 얼굴을 모르는 요원이 있고, 심지어 이틀 전 미국지사로 전출되었는데 기억에도 없는 서명이 있더군."  
"생체장치의 본인 지문도 확인하셨겠죠."  
"그래서 묻는거 아닌가."

멀린은 파일을 들어 무심히 내용을 들춘다. 3일전의 상태 그대로였다.

"일주일 전 미션의 여파가 남은게 아닐까요. 잠시 휴가를 쓰시는 건 어떻습니까."  
"난 괜찮아."  
"지금 말씀 봐선 그렇지 않아 보이는데요."  
"갤러해드의 추천인이 트리스탄이었다고."  
"네, 안타깝게도 브이데이에 죽었지만 말입니다. 그래도 착실히 발전하고 있는 요원입니다."

멀린은 안경을 고쳐쓰며 말을 이었다.

"어쨌든 이틀 후 알제리로 출국입니다. 컨디션이 나쁘다면 알려주십시오. 다른 요원을 보낼테니까요."

막 등을 돌려 나가려는데 해리가 그를 불러세웠다.

"내가 데려온 훈련생의 이름은 뭐였지?"

멀린이 도어노브를 잡은 채 대꾸했다.

"없었잖습니까. 아서, 필요하면 약을 처방해 드릴테니 사무실로 오세요."

 

 

런던을 고도라고 표현하는 건 이상했지만 뉴욕과 비하면 그도 아니었다. 이 활기차고 생동감 넘치는 도시는 늘 사람들로 넘쳐났고 새로웠다. 미국 지사는 거리상의 문제로 두 군데 나뉘어져 있었는데 서부의 샌프란시스코와 동부의 뉴욕이었다. 에그시에겐 선택권이 주어졌기 때문에 고민없이 뉴욕을 택했다. 마땅한 이유는 없었다. 그냥 가고 싶었기 때문이었다.

에그시의 사택은 어퍼이스트사이드에 있었다. 두 블럭만 가면 센트럴 파크가 있었기 때문에 위치도 좋았다. 이 곳에 도착한지 일주일이 지났다. 에그시는 런던에서 가져온 일곱벌의 수트 중 진남색의 핀스트라이프를 골랐다. 그 위에 까만 울코트를 입는다. 11월 말의 뉴욕은 춥다. 청년은 밤색 캐시미어 목도리를 새련되게 정돈했다. 검은 장우산을 꺼내들고 미국 지사로 코드가 새롭게 조정된 까만 안경을 썼다. 눈 앞에 통근용의 택시가 집 앞에 대기중이고, 지금 출발하면 34분 23초 후에 월스트리트에 자리잡은 지사에 도착한다는 문구가 파랗게 표시되고 있었다.

손에 익은 우산을 들고 경쾌하게 발걸음을 옮긴다. 지사에서의 일은 아직 탐색 단계로 보통은 지난 임무의 검토나 본부의 지원 요청, 자료 수집 등이 전부였다. 그럼에도 불구하고 우산을 챙기는 건 그 만의 버릇이었다. 누군가가 알려준 것도 아닌데, 청년은 그것을 늘 챙겼다.

플랫은 작았다. 침실 하나, 거실하나, 욕실하나, 서재 하나. 서재라니 우습지만 사실이다. 에그시는 미국에 도착하자마자 셰익스피어와 헤밍웨이 전집을 양장본으로 구입해 꽂아두었다. 안타깝게도 일이 끝나면 뉴욕의 구석구석을 탐색하느라 아직 읽진 못했지만, 언젠간 볼 예정이다. 하지만 몇 개의 문구는 종종 생각나곤 했다.

사람을 강하게 만드는 것은 사람이 하는 일이 아니라, 하고자 하는 노력이다.

잠깐 머리가 아파져 에그시는 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 묵직한 목소리와, 희미한.... 희미한 얇은 입술. 불을 끈 거실에서 어둡게 가라앉은 녹색 눈동자가 허공을 헤맨다. 하지만 이내 삐빗, 하는 소리와 함께 출발을 재촉하는 문구가 안경에 떠 에그시는 급히 도어노브를 잡아 당겼다.

빠르게 계단을 딛는다. 여전히 머리 한 구석엔 어둠속에 묻힌 낮은 목소리와 희미한 잔상이 남아있었다. 에그시는 집 앞에 대기중인 익숙한 택시를 보고 문을 벌컥 열었다. 뒤를 보며 인사하는 안면있는 남자를 본 순간 갤러해드는 충동적으로 이야기했다.

"저, 오늘 사정이 생겨서 사무실에 못 갈 것 같아요. 모처럼 와 주셨는데 죄송합니다."  
"그럼 그 곳으로 모셔다 드릴까요"  
"아뇨, 괜찮아요. 전철 타면 돼요."

그럼, 감사합니다! 내일 뵈어요! 미안한 표정으로 문을 닫는다. 차가운 바람이 길게 불어 코트 자락을 펄럭였다. 에그시는 지하철 역으로 걸으며 안경으로 지부에 통신을 넣었다. 익숙한 음성이 들린다. 코트 자락을 여미며 밝게 인사했다. 안녕하세요, 저 언윈입니다. 죄송하지만 오늘...

4시간 가까이 걸리는 시간 동안 청년은 멍하니 창 밖을 바라봤다. 나즈막한 집과 건물들이 쉴새없이 뒤로 쓸려 내려갔다. 두 번을 갈아타고 지상으로 올라온 전철은 동편으로 뻗은 긴 해안을 따라 느리게 앞으로, 앞으로 달렸다.

뭐, 미국 도착할때부터 줄곧 속이 복잡했는데 한 번쯤은 생각할 시간을 주는 것도 나쁘지 않겠지. 저 멀리까지 이어진 회색 하늘을 보며 청년은 낮게 숨을 내쉰다. 정말 기이한 경험이었는데, 아무일도 없음에도 불구하고 머릿속이 복잡하다는 묘한 상황은 그를 계속해서 심란함의 궁지로 몰고 있었다. 이게 단순한 향수병인지, 아니면 다른 종류의 무언인지는 알 수 없었다. 그저... 무언가가 떨어져 나간 것 같았다. 이게 맞는 표현인가. 에그시는 딱딱한 시트에 등을 기대며 눈커풀을 깜빡였다. 마치 심장의 절반이 떨어져 나간 것처럼, 몸의 일부가 떼어진 것 마냥. 가슴 속이 허했다. 가족이 보고 싶어서일까. 아니면 다른 무언갈까. 적어도 1년은 여기서 근무해야하는데. 대체 뭐가 문제지.

점심 시간을 조금 넘긴 오후. 에그시는 몬톡에 도착했다. 바닷가라 그런지 바람은 더 차고, 무거웠다. 질 좋은 검은 울코트가 쉴새없이 펄럭인다. 에그시는 검은 장우산을 들고 천천히 모래사장 쪽으로 발걸음을 옮겼다.

 

  
\- 출근을 못한다?  
\- 네...

은색 메르세데스가 유려한 곡선을 그리며 해변도로를 미끄러졌다.

\- 언제부터 킹스맨이 요원 스스로 근태를 조절하는 기관이 되었나.  
\- 그게...  
\- 위치 파악해.

알제리의 일이 끝나자마자 아서는 미국 동부 지사로 움직였다. 미국에 내려 안경의 GPS를 켜자마자 예상 대로의 통신이 들어왔다. 아서, 이러시깁니까. 분명 다음 일정이 있다고 말씀드렸는데요. 그렇게 약속한 건 맞다. 하지만 그의 오랜 요원생활로 쌓인 본능이 멀린에게 말하지 말고 일단 미국으로 가라고 이야기하고 있었다. 원인은 그다. 젊은 갤러해드. 사진으로 본 청년의 모습과 어딘지 기이할 정도로 정돈 된 프로파일이 내내 그의 신경줄을 긁어댄 탓이다. 해리는 지난 일주일간 참을만큼 참았다. 멀린을 통하지 않고 킹스맨 본부와 미국 지사 전산에 접속해 개리 에그시 언윈의 프로파일이 조작된 것은 아닌지, 왜 자신의 기억에 없는 요원이 멋대로 미국 전출을 허가받은 건지 이잡듯 뒤져봤지만 실패했다.

사실 서류는 완벽했고, 심증만 있는 상황이라 아서는 멀린에게 모든 걸 맡기고 자신의 일에 전념해도 되는 상황이었다. 하지만 자꾸 무언가가 걸렸다. 정확히 알 수 없는 무언가가. 노련한 베테랑 요원은 자신이 완벽히 착각했거나, 아니면 (상당히 낮은 확률이지만) 멀린이 이 일을 암묵에 붙이고 처리했거나 두 가지의 상황을 가정하고 움직이기로 했다. 어차피 멀린이 말한 다음 임무는 당장 급한 일이 아니었다.

그렇게 아침 일찍 준비해서 미국 지부에 도착해 갤러해드를 만나러 왔다고 했더니 저 상황이었다. 아침에 출근 못한다는 연락을 받았단다. 이러라고 보낸 전출이 아닐텐데 말이다. 아서의 엄한 얼굴에 딱딱하게 굳은 요원들은 급히 갤러해드의 위치를 파악해 보고했다.

\- 역에서 몬톡행 티켓을 구입했습니다.

롱아일랜드의 끝자락에 있는 곳이다. 해리는 차량을 끌고 그 곳으로 향했다. 조용한 곳에서 만나는 것도 나쁘지 않을 것이다. 만약, 아주 적은 확률로 멀린이 자신을 배제하고 저 요원을 임의 배치한 거라면 대화하며 무언가가 나올 것이었다.

 

겨울 바다는 한산하다. 에그시는 해변가에 놓인 계단에 서서 온 몸으로 부딪히는 차가운 바람을 맞으며 섰다. 회색 하늘과 회색 바다. 희미한 수평선과 모래사장으로 밀려드는 파도. 천천히, 깊은 숨을 내쉬었다. 장우산을 든 채 바다를 향해 걷는다.

내가 언제부터 수공간에 익숙해졌지. 어릴때부터 런던에서만 자랐고, 벗어나지 않은지라 그가 강가나 해변을 찾는 일은 드물었다. 사실 자주 가지도 않았다. 특별히 관심이 없었으니까. 하지만 해변에 서서 넓게 펼쳐진 물을 보는 순간 심장 언저리에 무언가 묵직한 것이 천천히 내려앉는 느낌이 들었다. 습기 찬 바람을 맞으며 청년은 눈을 감고 깊이 심호흡했다.

다음에 또 오는 것도 나쁘지 않겠어. 인적없는 모래사장에 서서 에그시는 고요한 자유를 천천히 삼켰다. 향수병일거야. 20년간 함께 살아온 가족도, 모처럼 얻은 친구도 런던에 둔 채 홀로 떠나와야해서. 하지만 이 결정은 자신이 내린거라고 했다. 갑자기 왜 그랬지. 마치 가위로 싹둑 자른 것 같은 기억들이 있다. 그냥 오고 싶었나. 이렇게 외로울 줄 알았음 좀 더 생각하고 결정 할 걸.

시선을 열어 바다를 본다. 시야 가득 들어오는 너른 수평. 그 차분한 색조에 마음이 가라앉았다. 찬 바람에 얼굴이 얼얼하다. 머플러를 좀 더 얼굴 쪽으로 여미는데 문득 오른편에 인기척이 느껴졌다. 긴 장우산을 든, 검은 코트 차림의 남자. 멀리 떨어진 곳에 서서 이 근방을 보고 있었다. 묘한 인연이네. 미국에서, 비도 안 오는데 장우산 들고 다니는 사람을 만나다니. 심지어 같은 색 코트. 얼굴을 봤으면 싶었지만 너무 멀어 잘 보이지 않았다.

그나저나 진짜 춥네. 버릇처럼 손목의 시계를 본다. 오후 1시 14분. 그제서야 자신이 아침부터 식사를 계속 걸렀음을 깨달았다. 일단 뭐든 먹자. 청년은 휴대전화를 열어 인근 가게를 찾기 시작했다.

 

막 나온 토스트와 달걀을 입에 넣는데 가게 안으로 말쑥한 차림의 신사가 들어왔다. 까만 코트와 장우산. 아까 해변에서 본 사람 아냐? 가까이서 보니 상당히 근사한 남자였다. 단정히 넘긴 밤색 머리칼과 매력적인 입가의 주름, 얇은 입술, 올리브색 머플러. 그리고 자신의 것과 꽤 비슷한 안경을 쓰고 있다. 막 입안에 빵을 쑤셔넣던 청년과 시선이 마주친 남자는 가볍게 눈인사를 건네고 에그시의 옆 테이블에 앉아 우산을 기대세웠다. 다가온 웨이트리스에게 토스트와 커피를 주문한 신사는 까만 가죽장갑을 벗고 테이블 위에 얹는다. 어딘지 모를 기시감과 주문 할 때 들려온 목소리가 영국 억양이었기 때문에 에그시는 흘끔거리며 남자의 모습을 관찰하고 있었다. 그리고 드러난 긴 손가락을 본 순간 눈을 동그랗게 열었다.

새끼 손가락에 끼워진 반지를 보고 놀란 눈으로 신사를 바라보자 마치 알고 있었다는 듯 희미하게 웃은 남자가 에그시에게 두 번째 눈인사를 건넸다.

"어... 혹시..."  
"만나서 반갑군 에그시. 합석해도 되겠나."

놀란 청년이 얼빠진 표정을 했다.

"누구시죠?"

옆 자리에서 일어난 남자가 매력적으로 미소지으며 손을 내밀었다.

"해리 하트. 영국 본부에서 온 아서라고 하네."  
"맙소사..."

에그시는 휴지로 손을 급히 닦고 손을 맞잡았다. 남자의 손은 크고 따뜻했다. 왠지 가슴께가 간질거렸다.

"여기서 만나게 될 줄은 몰랐어요. 아니, 여긴 어쩐 일이세요?"  
"좀 알아 볼 일이 있어서. 근데 자넨 왜 출근하지 않고 이리 온거지?"  
"아, 그게..."

청년은 머리를 긁적인다.

"이렇게 딱 보스에게 걸릴줄은 몰랐어요. 급여에서 까여도 할 말 없겠는데요."

신사의 입술 한 쪽이 끌어올려진다.

"가끔은 휴식을 갖는 것도 좋아. 그래서 여기 온 소기의 목적은 달성했나?"  
"뭐, 목적이랄 것도 없었어요. 좀 머리가 아파서 온거라."

태연히 저는 일하기 싫어 도망나왔습니다. 하고 이실직고하는 것에 아서의 입가가 풀렸다.

"좋은 곳이더군."

해리의 앞에 토스트와 커피가 놓인다. 남자는 한 모금 까만 액체를 삼켰다.

"절 찾아오신거예요?"

밤색 시선이 청년을 향한다. 완전 잘생겼다. 눈 색 진짜 예쁘네. 심장이 두근댔다. 에그시는 늘어지는 입가를 어쩌지 못한 채 신사 앞으로 몸을 기울였다. 커피를 마시며 아서가 차분히 대꾸한다.

"그래."  
"그러고보니 영국에서 인사도 못 드렸네요. 어떻게 1년 반을 거기서 근무했는데 얼굴도 모를 수가 있죠?"  
"그러게말이다."

느리게 깜빡이는 눈커풀을 본다. 에그시가 활짝 웃더니 말을 이었다.

"아, 제가 브이데이! 알고 계세요? 저하고 란슬롯하고 멀린이!"  
"그래. 자네 활약이 대단했더군. 보고서는 봤네."  
"근데 그간 영국에 계셨던 건 맞아요? 왜 우리 한 번도 못 만났죠?"  
"브이데이 후로 부상때문에 장기간 미국에 있었어. 계속 세계 전역을 돌고 있었던지라 영국엔 자주 가지 못했지."  
"미국이요? 미국 어디요?"  
"샌프란시스코에."

에그시는 따뜻한 우유를 삼키며 질문했다.

"지부가 다 바닷가 근처에 있네요."  
"긴급시에 이동 할 수 있는 방안을 하나라도 더 얻어야 하니까. 그래서 동부 지사가 맨하탄 한가운데가 아닌 월스트리트에 있는거지."  
"수로때문에요?"  
"그래. 자네 건물 지하엔 가봤나?"  
"아...뇨?"

해리가 부드럽게 웃는다.

"지하에 로우어 만으로 나 있는 잠수함 기지가 있지. 본 적은 있고?"  
"잠수함이요? 우와! 전혀 몰랐어요!"

눈을 동그랗게 뜬 청년을 보며 해리가 이야기했다.

"본부 것 보단 작아. 나중에 함께 가지. 자네 보안 등급으론 그곳에 들어가는 건 유사시가 아닌 이상 불가능할거야." 커피를 한 모금 삼키며 말을 잇는다. "미국 정부에서 만 아래에 해저터널을 뚫는걸 허가해주지 않아서 꽤 고생했었지."  
"와 그런 일이... 근데 제가 거기 봐도 돼요?"  
"권한은 없대도 코드네임을 받은 요원이 아닌가. 당연히 한 번쯤은 봐야지."

예스! 주먹을 쥐며 기뻐하는 청년은 말쑥한 수트 차림이었지만 영락없는 20대였다. 두 사람은 식사를 마치고 나서도 한참동안 영국본부와 미국에 대한 이야기로 시간을 보냈다.

 

  
함께 바닷가를 거닐었다. 해리는 세계를 다니며 발견한 멋진 장소에 대한 이야기를 해 주었다. 그 중엔 풍경이 아름다운 호수와 강에 대한 것도 있었는데 에그시는 눈을 반짝이며 신사의 말을 경청했다.

"나중에 꼭 가고 싶은데 이야기만으론 못 찾을 것 같아요."  
"그럼 같이 가볼까."  
"그래도 돼요?!"

눈을 반짝이며 올려다보는 에그시를 향해 아서는 입술을 당겨 웃어보였다.

"못할 건 또 뭐지."  
"와... 미국에 있다는 그.. 뭐랬죠?"  
"요세미티 거울 호수?"  
"네, 거기... 그, 해리. 영국에 언제 돌아가요?"

천천히 젖은 모래를 밟으며 신사가 대꾸한다.

"일주일 정도 머물 예정이야."  
"저 사실 여기 일이 별로 없거든요."

해리가 빌려 준 가죽 장갑을 낀 손을 휘저으며 청년이 말을 이었다.

"그래도 일 생기면 밤에라도 할테니까 하루는 저랑 같이 거기 가면 안될까요? 아직 미국 지리를 잘 몰라서요. 또..."

계속해서 변명을 달려고 하는데 의외로 해리는 선뜻 청년의 요청을 승낙했다.

"물론이지. 근데 나랑 다니는 거 지루하지 않을까."  
"지루요? 세상에!"

젊은이 특유의 큰 리액션을 하며 에그시가 질색한다.

"그런 말씀 마세요. 이걸 뭐라고 표현하면 좋을지 모르겠는데 전 지금 아서를 만나서 퍼킹 기분이 좋다구요. 정말이예요!"

F로 시작하는 말을 아무렇지도 않게 내뱉는 청년 덕분에 아서의 입가가 다시 한 번 더 느슨해졌다.

"바른 말을 써야지, 에그시."  
"아차차."

머쓱하게 웃는다. 해리는 청년의 어깨를 부드럽게 도닥이며 이야기했다.

"날이 춥구나. 차로 가지 않겠니? 사택으로 데려다주마."

 

날이 짧아 천천히 어둑해지는 도로를 매끄럽게 달린다. 에그시는 자신의 손보다 한참 더 큰 장갑을 벗어 꾹 쥐고 있었다. 이상한 말이지만 돌려주기 싫었다. 그러면 안되겠지만 말이다.

"그럼 요원 생황 정말 오래 한거네요."  
"그렇게 되는구나."

맨하탄에 가까워질수록 점점 길이 막혔다. 마음 급할 건 없었다. 차라리 막히는게 고마울 지경이다. 에그시는 해리의 내음이 배인 차 안에서 한 발자국도 나가고 싶지 않았다.

"이거 좀 실례가 될 지 모르겠는데... 혹시 결혼 하셨어요?"

전방을 주시하는 아서의 입가가 느릿한 호선을 긋는다. 앞 차량의 후미등 빛이 노련한 요원의 얼굴에 드리워진다.

"글쎄. 어떻게 보이지?"  
"아... 그러지 마요, 해리. 누구 애태워 죽일 참이예요?"  
"오호, 내 결혼 여부가 자넬 애태워 죽이는 것과 관계가 있었군."  
"놀리지 말죠?!"

중년의 남자는 결국 웃음을 터트렸다. 안경을 밀어올리며 남자는 막 신호를 받은 차량들과 함께 천천히 움직였다.

"결혼은 안했어. 그건 일에 방해가 되지."

예스!! 속으로 외치며 에그시가 질문했다.

"왜 방해가 돼요?"  
"킹스맨 요원들은 언제든 표적이 될 수 있거든. 만에 하나 개인 정보가 새어나갔는데 가족에 대한 것까지 알려진다면 그 다음은 뻔하지."

청년이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

"그럼 코드 받은 요원들은 아무도 결혼 안했어요?"  
"아니야. 그렇지 않아. 그건 각자의 선택이야."

에그시는 시트에 등을 깊이 묻는다.

"세상 여자들이 불쌍하네요. 해리 같은 남자가 결혼 안하겠다고 결심 하는 바람에 좋은 신랑감을 놓쳤어요."

아서의 태연한 질문이 들린다.

"여자들만 불쌍한가?"

에그시의 눈이 동그랗게 커진다. 아, 웃으면 안되는데. 좋아하는 티 너무 내면 안되는데.

"그나저나, 듣기로는 란슬롯과 친밀한 사이라고 하던데."  
"아, 록시요? 그냥 친구예요. 그냥 친구만."

친구라는 걸 유독 강조하며 에그시가 남자의 눈치를 살핀다.

"요즘도 연락하나?"  
"아, 며칠전에 전화 왔었어요. 제가 한 건 아니구요."

어깨를 으쓱한다. 왜 자신이 변명하는 듯한 기분이 드는지 모르겠다.

"란슬롯은 좋은 사람이지."  
"네, 일 잘하고 친절하고. 좋은 요원이죠."

왜 해리 입술 끝이 올라가지? 에그시는 남자의 얼굴을 몰래 관찰하며 양 손가락을 꾹 맞잡았다.

 

"해리!"

집에 뛰어들어간 에그시가 급히 2층 창문을 열고 돌아가는 남자를 불렀다. 어둠속에 선 신사의 얼굴이 가로등 불빛에 드러나자 가지 말라는 말이 목구멍까지 기어나왔지만 필사적으로 밀어눌렀다. 바쁜 사람인데 제 멋대로 독점할 수는 없었다.

"내일, 내일 만날 수 있어요?"  
"그래."

남자가 미소한다. 에그시는 그것에 가슴 깊은곳에서부터 끓어오르는 무언가를 느꼈다. 고민의 여지도 없었다. 이건 사랑이었다. 나 미쳤나봐. 30살 차이에, 직장 상사에, 베테랑 비밀 요원한테 반했다니! 청년은 창틀을 꽉 쥔 채 해맑게 웃었다.

"도착하면 전화해주세요. 잘 도착했다고요."  
"그래, 그렇게 하마."  
"운전 조심하시구요, 해리."

청년은 가로등의 희미한 불빛 가에 선 남자가 매력적으로 미소짓고 천천히 차로 움직이는 뒷모습을 뚫어져라 쳐다봤다. 아서는 차 문을 열기전에 청년을 한 번 더 바라봤고, 매끄럽게 차 안으로 들어갔다. 이내 은색의 메르세데스는 조용히 거리를 빠져나갔다. 에그시는 차량의 빨간 후미등 불빛이 저 멀리 사라질때까지 계속해서 창틀을 쥐고 있었다.

재빨리 옷을 갈아입고 샤워한다. 에그시는 씻는 와중에도 전화가 올까 걱정되어 욕실에 전화기를 가지고 들어왔다. 씻으며 몇 번이나 유리 문 밖에 놓인 휴대폰을 바라본다. 벨소리 못 들을까 걱정되어 소리도 최대한으로 키워놓았다. 다행히 샤워중에 전화는 오지 않았다. 청년은 부지런히 밖으로 나와 타월로 몸을 닦으로 휴대전화를 들고 침대로 향했다. 미지근한 물을 한 모금 삼키는데 벨이 울렸다. 청년은 거의 반사적으로 기계를 잡아쥐고 귀에 가져다댔다.

"해리!"  
\- 에그시.  
"들어갔어요? 호텔이예요?"  
\- 그래. 늦어서 미안하구나.  
"괜찮아요. 샤워해서 방금 나왔거든요."

젖은 머리를 반대편 손에 쥔 타월로 부비며 청년은 활짝 웃는다.

\- 나도야. 오래 기다리지 않았다니 다행이군.  
"피곤하지 않아요?"  
\- 괜찮아.

에그시는 침대 옆의 스탠드를 켜고 방 불을 껐다. 푹신한 슬리퍼 끄는 소리가 들린다. 침대로 향하며 청년이 이야기한다.

"트럼프 어때요? 저 거긴 못 묵어봐서요."  
\- 한 번 와보겠니?

평이한 목소리 너머 깔린 저의를 생각하니 귀에 열이 올랐다. 물론 아서는 그런 의도로 말한게 아닐지도 모르지만 말이다. 그래도 에그시는 마구 올라가는 입꼬리를 주체하지 못하며 침대 헤드에 쿠션 두개를 세웠다.

"진짜 가봐도 돼요?"  
\- 물론이지. 하지만 실망할거다. 그냥 평범한 방이거든.  
"스위트예요?"  
\- 오...

웃음섞인 대답. 그 부드럽고, 매력적인 저음에 가슴께가 간질거렸다. 아, 너무 좋아. 이렇게 멋진 남자가 싱글이라니. 하느님 감사합니다! 청년은 푹신한 매트리스 위로 올라 편안히 다리를 편 채 쿠션에 등을 깊이 기댔다.

\- 요원 생활 일 년 반이면 스위트 룸엔 질릴 정도로 묵어봤을텐데.  
"아녜요. 멀린이 쓰데없는 지출하지 말라고 해서요. 게다가 전 신입이라 묵직한 임무는 못 받았거든요. 아직도 고급 호텔이나 바는 들어가면 좀 어색해요."  
\- 그건 내가 도와줄 수 있을 것 같구나.  
"와우, 아서가 직접 트레이닝 해준다니 영광인데요?"  
\- 아서라고 특별나거나 하진 않아. 나 역시 요원이 뿐이고.

에그시는 다리를 끌어올리며 대꾸했다.

"아서는 킹스맨의 수장이잖아요."

청년은 행복하게 웃으며 말을 이었다.

"이렇게 말하면 이상하게 들리겠지만요. 아서가 이렇게 멋진 분인줄 몰랐어요. 미국 오는거 승락하지 말걸 하고 후회중이예요."

그렇게 생각해줬다니 고맙구나. 낮은, 부드러운 웃음소리. 에그시는 귀에 수화기를 바싹 누르며 웃는다.

"그럼 저... 내일 정말 해리 방에 가봐도 될까요?"  
\- 물론이지.

신난다! 라고 말 할뻔 한 걸 꾹 참으며 청년이 질문했다.

"몇호실이예요?"  
\- 1205호. 그보다 먼저 지부에서 만나는 건 어때.  
"좋죠!"  
\- 보통 일은 몇 시에 끝나지?  
"음..."

청년은 눈동자를 굴리며 대답했다.

"5시면 끝나요."  
\- 좋아. 회사 로비에서 5시 10분에 만나자. 저녁도 같이 할까.

에그시는 단박에 그러자고 대꾸한다. 음성에 가득 묻어나는 애정을 그도 분명 느꼈을 것이다. 그럼에도 불구하고 거절하지 않고 받아들어주는 제스추어에 청년은 하늘을 나는 것 같은 기분이었다.

 

다음 날 아침, 지부에 출근한 에그시는 회의실에 간부급 직원들이 모였다는 이야기를 듣고 어깨를 으쓱이며 그 곳으로 향했다. 회의있단 말 못 들었는데 뭐지? 그나저나 오늘 저녁에 해리 만나서 맛있는거 먹으면 좋겠다. 다른 생각에 빠져 별 생각 없이 회의실 문을 벌컥 연 청년은 일시에 자신에게 쏠리는 시선을 보고 어색하게 웃었다.

"어, 죄송합..."

그리고 앞으로 향한 시선엔 테이블 앞에 앉아 다리를 꼬고 있는 해리 하트의 모습이 보였다. 에그시의 얼굴이 환하게 밝아진다.

"해... 아서?"

수장의 얼굴에 희미한 미소가 걸린다. 그리곤 다시 시선들 직원들에게 돌리고 안경테를 끌어올리며 딱딱하게 말을 이었다.

"멀린의 인터셉트가 들어와도 응하지 말고 내 요청 위주로 처리하게. 샌프란엔 내 데이터가 없다고 했으니 백업본이 있는 이곳이 제로라면 볼 것도 없겠지."

자리에서 일어나 회색 수트 자락을 정돈한 남자가 문 앞에 선 요원을 향해 걸었다.

"아, 그리고 지금 잠수함 기지에 갈 예정이니 보안 해제하게, 매튜."  
"지하 기지요, 아서?"

에그시의 곁에 선 남자가 뒤돌아 보안 책임자를 바라본다. 뭐가 문제냐는 얼굴이었다.

"혹시 함께 동행하시는 건... 거긴... 매뉴얼 상으론 긴급시가 아니면 출입이..."  
"자네 날 아서라고 부르지 않았나?"

눈이 작고 통통한 남자가 목울대를 울렸다.

"나와 갤러해드가 지하에 도착했을 때 모든 준비가 끝나있길 바라네."  
"알겠습니다."

재빨리 대꾸한 남자가 급히 노트북을 열고 보안 설비를 풀기 시작했다.

 

  
"무슨 일 있어요?"

엘리베이터에 서서 에그시가 해리를 바라봤다. 회의실에서의 굳은 표정이 마음에 걸린 탓이었다. 해리는 낮은 조도의 조명 아래 에그시를 가만히 내려다보고 옅게 미소지었다. 네가 걱정할 일은 아니야.

"지하 기지에 사람이 가는 일은 거의 없나봐요?"  
"잠수함때문에. 외부인이 접근하면 곤란하거든."  
"뭐 핵무기라도 실었어요?"

하핫, 하고 웃는 에그시를 지그시 내려다보는 눈빛에 청년의 입가에 걸린 웃음이 느리게 사그러들었다. 설마... 뭐예요 진짜예요? 목적지에 도착한 엘리베이터가 열리고, 두 사람은 사면에서 흰 빛을 연하게 뿜는 복도에 들어섰다.

"와, 여기 멋지네요..."  
"입구까진 우리 접근을 직접 보며 모니터링 할 수 있어. 하지만 내부는 센서로만 가능하지. 잠수함까지 이어지는 통로엔 늘 독가스와 고압 전류가 있거든. 그래서 어프로치 하는 전 구역은 최신 설비로 24시간 감시 장비가 돌아가. 아마 지금쯤이면 저 문 뒤의 상황이 종료됐을거다."

문 앞에 선 해리가 손을 뻗어 지문을 인식했다. 흰 문은 덜컹, 하는 낮은 소음과 함께 천천히 중간부터 벌어지며 열렸다.

\- 기압 정상  
\- 공기 정화 시스템 가동 정상  
\- 전압 안정장치 정상  
\- 방문을 환영합니다 아서

무감정한 여성형 기계음이 들린다. 에그시는 매끄러운 유리로 둘러싸인 통로에 들어서며 물에 반쯤 잠긴 큰 잠수함을 발견했다. 놀랍게도 그 옆엔 규모가 조금 작은 잠수함 3척이 더 있었다.

"퍼킹... 여기 XX 환상적인데요...!"  
"우리가 접근하고 있는 배가 핵잠수함이지. 저 옆의 것들은 이 배를 호위하고 보호하기 위해 구축된 잠수함이라 실상 가장 많은 무기를 보유하고 있어."  
"와..."  
"들어가볼까."

 

 

"미친 XX 멋져요..."

넋놓고 중얼대는 청년을 보며 해리가 부드럽게 미소한다.

"바른 말을 써야지, 에그시."  
"아, 죄송해요. 정말 여긴... 와..."

브릿지의 설비를 보며 에그시는 쉴새없이 감탄했다. 남자는 잠수정에 보조 전원을 넣고 어떻게 모니터가 작동하고 배 내부가 꾸며져 있는지 알려주었다.

"이건 비상등이고."  
"빨간 등이요? 그 영화에서 나오는?"

복잡한 패널을 설명하는데 에그시가 씩 웃으며 버튼을 만지작거렸다.

"눌러도 돼요?"  
"물론."  
"시끄럽지 않을까요?"  
"해보거라. 시끄러운지 아닌지."

에그시는 해리를 슬쩍 쳐다보곤 오른손가락을 들어 노란 버튼을 꾹 눌렀다. 흰 등이 즉시 붉은 색으로 바뀐다. 청년은 어깨를 굳힌 채로 시끄러운 왱왱 소리를 기다렸다가 아무것도 들리지 않자 해리를 올려다봤다. 남자는 웃고 있었다.

"지금은 테스트 모드로 설정해서 알람은 울리지 않아."

아, 괜히 쫄았잖아요. 청년이 깔깔거렸다. 모니터에 떠오른 여러개의 둥근 원과 복잡한 좌표들. 해리의 얼굴에 비친 은은한 조명에 남자의 수려한 얼굴이 더 멋져 보인다. 에그시의 얼굴에서 천천히 표정이 빠져나간다. 모니터 몇개를 확인하던 남자가 이내 조용해진 청년을 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 키스하고 싶다. 불쑥 든 생각에 당황할 틈도 없이 에그시는 해리의 어둡게 가라앉은 눈동자를 바라보다 얇은 입술에 시선이 멈췄다. 한 번만. 딱 한 번만이라도 좋으니까... 키스해 봤으면. 부드러울까. 혀는 어떤 느낌일까. 꽉 안아줄까? 생각에 잠겨있는데 아서가 한 발자국 가까이 다가왔다. 절로 고개가 들린다. 열기 어린 시선으로 바라보는 젊은 갤러해드를 보며 해리는 천천히 손을 올려 청년의 뺨을 쓸었다. 붉은 조명 아래 살짝 벌어진 입술이 아득하다. 아서는 온전히 정신을 그에게 빼앗긴 청년의 얼굴 위로 입술을 느리게 겹쳤다. 바로 떼어내려는데 에그시의 양 손이 그의 얼굴을 감쌌다. 두 사람의 심장이 빠르게 튀어올랐다. 에그시는 고개를 기울여 입술을 가르고 들어온 해리의 혀가 내부를 핥고 자신을 세게 빨아들이는 걸 느끼며 전율했다. 온 힘을 다해 남자를 끌어안는다. 해리의 체취가 진하게 스며들었다. 에그시는 단단해진 자신의 중심을 느끼며 신사의 하체에 바싹 맞대었다.

"하... 해리..."

청년의 것에 자신을 꾹 누르며 해리가 에그시의 양 뺨을 꽉 잡았다. 깊이 입맞추고 허스키한 목소리로 속삭인다.

"나머지는... 이따 호텔에 가서."  
"나 지금... 지금 당신 것 넣고 싶어요."

에그시의 도발에 아랫턱을 단단히 굳힌 남자가 청년의 엉덩이를 세게 쥔다. 열오른 시선을 마주하며 해리가 그를 내려다봤다.

"그럼 지금 바로 갈까?"  
"네..."

점점 급하게 터져나오는 두 사람의 호흡이 뒤섞인다. 에그시는 고개를 반대편으로 틀며 해리의 뒷목을 당겼다. 애타게 서로의 몸을 더듬는다. 청년은 남자의 품에서 흘러나오는 묵직한 우디향을 맡으며 시선을 깊이 감았다.

 

Eternal Sunshine of spotless mind

 

테이블 위에는 빈 술잔과 다섯개의 알약이 올려져 있다. 노트북에 떠오른 페이지를 보며 해리는 이마를 짚었다. 새벽 2시가 막 넘어가는 시간. 남자는 오전부터 밤까지 집 내부의 물건을 완벽히 정리했다. 일년간의 생활은 아주 소소한 부분까지 청년의 흔적을 깊게 남겼다. 공장에서 찍혀 나오거나 이름모를 누군가가 만든 물건엔 어느새 형체없는 기억과 점액질 같은 영혼이 들러붙어 떨어지지 않았다. 이 일을 에그시도 했다는 거지. 버리는 것 말이다. 이건 어떤 무기물을- 더 이상 사용 불가능한 것들을 투척하는 장소로 옮기는 행위가 아니었다. 자신의 일부를 잘라내고 찢는 일이다. 해리는 그것을 하루의 절반동안 견뎌야했다.

남자의 무거운 눈커풀이 들렸다. 모니터에 떠오른 연인을 본다. 지금까진 물건이었다. 이젠 기억이다. 숍 앞에서 마주친 그 잠시간이 자신에게 미친 영향은 대단했다. 그는 화내지도, 욕하지도, 짜증내지도 않았다. 그저 지나갔을 뿐이다. 해리는 느리게 숨을 내쉬었다. 깊이 감은 눈시울이 뜨거워졌다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 길이 상 2챕터 분량이지만 그냥 다 올려요. 다음 챕터는 이것보다는 짧아요.


	2. The World Forgetting, by the World Forgot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beck의 everybody's gotta learn sometimes가 이터널 선샤인 삽입곡인데 굉장히 좋답니다. :) 한 번 들어보세요!

"멀린 좋은아침이예요!"

활기차게 인사를 건넨 청년이 해리를 보고는 마치 모르는 사람 마냥 눈썹을 으쓱하곤 휙 숍 안으로 들어가버렸다. 아무리 싸웠기로서니 저 반응은 뭔가 아니었다. 단박에 미간을 일그러트리는데 멀린이 그의 팔을 잡았다.

"잠깐만요, 이 일 때문에 보자고 한 겁니다."  
"이 일이라니."  
"에그시 말입니다."

해리의 눈썹이 좁혀졌다.

"잠깐 제 사무실로 가시죠. 회의는 딜레이 시켰으니 신경쓰지 않으셔도 됩니다."

이내 멀린의 사무실에서 해리는 딱딱하게 굳은 얼굴로 그를 노려보고 있었다.

"그런 일을 쉽게 도와줄거라고는 생각하지 못했는데."  
"해리. 제가 도착했을 땐 이미 상황 종료였어요."  
"그 약은 결과가 불안정해. 특정인에 대한 기억을 지워도 자꾸 만나게 되면 다시 묶인 기억이 풀린다고. 알잖나."  
"맞아요. 압니다. 그래서 에그시가 이 서류를 준비해 뒀더군요."

남자에게 아이보리색 파일을 건넨다. 개인 파일철이었다. 해리는 거친 손길로 앞 장을 넘겼고 이내 기막힌 표정을 하고 말았다. 늘 포커페이스인 이 남자를 냉탕에도 온탕에도 밀어넣던 것이 그 에그시 언윈이었다. 멀린은 숨을 들이마시며 눈을 감고, 열었다. 자신이 가정할 수 있는 최악의 상황이었다. 아마 뒷감당은 모조리 제 몫일테다.

"미국지사 전출허가 요청서."

목소리에 헛웃음이 묻어났다.

"안보겠다 그거군."

단단하게 굳은 입매가 이내 비틀렸다.

"그래, 나름 좋은 선택지야."

해리는 서류를 책상위에 올리고 품 속의 펜을 꺼냈다. 멀린이 그의 팔을 잡았다.

"해리. 조금 더 생각하셨으면 좋겠습니다."  
"자네에게 번거로운 일이라는 거 알아. 미안하군, 멀린. 볼 낯이 없어. 서류와 전산 처리는 내가하지. 자넨 빠져."  
"아서."  
"나중에 모른척이나 좀 해주게."

남자는 까만 펜을 들어 서류 하단에 유려한 검은 선을 그었다. 그리곤 오른쪽 지문을 서류 하단 보이지 않는 곳에 꾹 눌렀다. 파일은 이내 닫히고, 멀린의 앞에 디밀어졌다. 해리는 단호히 뒤돌아서 약제가 가득 든 캐비넷의 비밀번호를 누르고 문을 열었다. 멀린이 이마를 짚었다. 남자가 부탁하는 투로 해리... 하고 부르는 것을 무시한 아서가 하얀 약병 두 개를 꺼냈다.

"제발, 그것만은 안하시면 안되겠습니까."  
"생각 좀 해보고."  
"그럼 약은 놓고 가세요."

해리는 약통 속의 하얀 알 두개와 노란 알 세개를 손바닥에 빼 작은 비닐팩에 갈무리해 안주머니에 넣었다. 멀린이 고개를 젓는다.

"전 당신 못 속입니다. 제가 아무리 전산 조작해도 눈치 채실거예요. 장담컨데 일주일을 못 버틸겁니다."  
"내가 한다고 했잖나."  
"해리. 에그시와의 인연이 하루이틀 일입니까."

남자가 호소하듯 말을 이었다.

"당신은 에그시의 추천인이었고, 그는 브이데이를 지나 갤러해드가 되었어요. 당신의 코드네임을 물러받았단 말입니다. 미국에서 혼수상태에 빠져있다 영국으로 돌아왔을 때 가장 화내고, 가장 기뻐했던게 누구였습니까. 사택에서 일년간 에그시와 함께 생활했던 건 또 어쩔겁니까. 에그시를 지우면 그만큼 다른 일상에도 영향을 미칠겁니다. 구멍이 너무 커요. 차라리 저를 지우거나 란슬롯, 퍼시벌같은 케이스라면 가능성이라도 있죠. 에그시는 제로예요. 지워도 분명 당신은 그 틈을 눈치챌거란 말입니다."

해리는 입술을 꾹 다물고 말없이 멀린을 돌아봤다. 분노가 사그러든 밤색 눈 안엔 상실감과 슬픔, 고통이 일렁이고 있었다. 착실한 요원은 더 말하지 못하고 입을 물었다.

"폐 끼치지 않도록 하지."

가라앉은 목소리와 함께 해리는 문을 닫고 그곳을 떠났다.

 

  
밤 11시. 멀린은 무거운 눈커풀을 누르며 사무실 문을 열었다. 동시에 눈이 크게 열리고, 급히 안으로 뛰어 들어갔다. 온 얼굴에 눈물 범벅인 청년은 막 단말 설정을 조정한 참이었다. 에그시가 멀린을 돌아보곤 쓰게 웃었다.

"미안해요 멀린."

급히 곁에 선 남자가 내용을 보고, 뒤돌아 약제 캐비넷을 확인했다. 에그시의 곁에 놓은 작은 하얀 약병 두 개. 모니터에 떠오른 해리의 사진과 프로파일. 멀린의 얼굴이 창백하게 질렸다.

"무슨 짓을 하는거야."  
"매뉴얼대로 했어요. 녹음 남겼고. 사용법도 알아요. 이거 전에 타겟한테 써 봤잖아요."  
"자네 쓰라고 알려준 방법이 아니잖나!"  
"미안해요. 미안해요 멀린."

약 때문에 잠이 쏟아지는지 에그시는 눈을 꾹 감았다 열었다. 그리곤 허탈하게 웃는다.

"나... 더 못버티겠어서요. 더는 못하겠..."

그리고 쓰러지듯 책상위에 엎어진 젊은 요원을 보며 남자는 얼굴을 쓸어내렸다. 책상 오른편엔 몇 장의 얇은 서류가 놓여 있었다. 에그시의 서명이 들어있는 그것을 들어본다. 미국지사 전출 허가 요청서. 기간은 1년. 멀린은 짧게 숨을 내뱉었다. 특정인에 대한 기억을 지워주는 이 약제는 아직 실험단계였고, 패널티가 있었는데 지울 상대방을 보면 안되었다. 약을 먹고나선 기억 자체는 지워지지만 흐릿하게 잔여의식이 남았고, 그걸 모두 지우려면 최소 3개월에서 반년은 필요했다. 도중에 얼굴을 보고, 자꾸 만나게 되면 묶였던 기억이 도로 풀린다. 때문에 이 약을 타겟에게 사용할 땐 대상자나 그 상대방이 절대 만날일이 없다는 가정하게만 사용 가능했다.

멀린은 에그시의 짧은 메모를 발견했다.

[최후 녹음은 멀린 단말에 남겼어요.  
해리와 관련된 모든 물건은 버렸고요. 미국 지사 전출 허가 내주시면 그 쪽에서 근무하겠습니다. 폐 끼쳐서 죄송해요. 하지만 이대로라면 해리도 저도 제대로 킹스맨으로서 일하는 건 어려울거예요. 이게 최선이라고 생각합니다.  
죄송하고, 고맙습니다.  
\- 개리 에그시 언윈]

책상위에 쓰러져 잠든 청년을 걱정스레 내려다본다. 새벽에 그의 집으로 옮겨줘야겠지. 멀린은 자리로 돌아와 에그시의 녹음을 틀었다. 달각대는 소리가 들리더니, 마이크를 건들였는지 탁, 하는 큰 소리가 난다. 그리곤 잠시 침묵.

\- 음... 전 개리 에그시 언윈입니다. 해리 하트의 기억을 지우려고 준비중이구요...

목이 메였는지 청년의 목소리가 뒤로 갈수록 잠긴다. 그는 큼큼, 하고 헛기침을 했다.

\- 허가 받지 않고 사내 약제를 사용해서 죄송합니다. 하지만 이렇게 하지 않고는 견딜수가 없었거든요... 멀린 죄송해요. 이 모든 일은 제 자의로 진행 된 일입니다.

에그시는 잠시 말을 잇지 못했다.

\- ... 저와 해리는 1년 반 전 런던에서 처음 만났습니다.

 

 

딱딱하게 굳은 얼굴로 거실을 가로지르는 남자를 올려다본다. 에그시는 생각한다. 그래. 이건 그의 집에서 보낸 마지막 밤이다. 기억을 지우기 전 날 밤. 그 날 역시도 우린 싸우고 있었다.

"그만 하자."  
"대화를요? 아니면 우리 관계를요?"

계단 앞에서 멈춰 선 남자가 고개를 돌려 무섭게 에그시를 노려봤다.

"당신이 뭘 잘했다고? 피해자는 퍼킹 나라구요! 꼭 그 여자한테 키스해야했어요? 심지어 딥키스를? 아주 좋아 죽던데요?"  
"공사 구분을 해달라는 기본적인 부탁을 꼭 말로 해야하나?"  
"뭐든 적당히 좀 하죠! 이럴 거면 왜 나랑 사귄건데요? 이래서 혼인 신고 안했어요? 대충 놀다 버리려고?"

정말 화가났는지 해리의 미간이 사정없이 구겨졌다. 남자는 단단히 굳힌 입술을 다물고 즉시 뒤돌아 계단위로 올라가버렸다. 에그시는 입술 양 쪽을 꾹 물고 고개를 돌렸다. 자신이 내뱉은 말에 스스로가 상처입는다. 청년은 거칠게 자켓을 잡아 쥐고 지갑을 챙겼다. 호텔을 잡는게 좋을 것 같다.

문을 열자 11월의 찬 바람이 온 몸으로 끼쳤다. 에그시는 인상을 찌푸리고 코트를 둘러입었다. 안경으로 통신이 들어온다. 유리에 비치는 코드 네임이 아서였다. 에그시는 입술을 꽉 물고 버튼을 눌렀다. 뒷손으로 문을 닫는다.

"네."  
"어딜 나가는거냐."  
"당신이 무슨 상관인데요."  
"들어와."

바로 통신을 끊으려는 기색에 에그시가 재빨리 소리쳤다.

"웃기지 마요. 나도 딴 사람이랑 뒹굴러 갈거거든요? 당신도 이 X같은 기분 느껴보라고!"

문 밖으로 나서며 고개를 든다. 예상대로 2층 테라스에 선 해리가 차가운 눈으로 에그시를 노려보고 있었다. 청년은 손가락 두개를 들어보이고 즉시 뒤돌아섰다. 더 이상 그 곳에 있고 싶지 않았다.

빠르게 길을 걷는데 대로 건너편에 해리의 모습이 나타났다. 즉시 사라진다. 에그시는 입술을 비죽이며 길을 걸었다. 도로에 차가 한 대도 없었다. 에그시가 소리쳤다.

"이제 당신 멋대로 해! 여자를 만나던 키스하던 섹스하면 멋대로 하다구요! 나도 그렇게 할거야!"  
\- 이야기했잖니. 킹스맨의 임무로 생기는 일에 대해서는 서로 터치하지 않기로.  
"임무로? 일로요? 장난해요? 눈 앞에서 내 연인이 다른 사람이랑 몸 섞고 있는 꼴을 대체 얼마나 더 보라는거야!  
\- 진정해라, 에그시.

길 건너편에 나타난 남자가 장우산을 들고 곧은 자세로 서서 자신을 응시하는 걸 발견했다. 청년이 소리쳤다.

"진정? 진정 같은거 개나 주라고 해요! 난 이딴거 용납 못해. 안한다구요!"  
\- 그 땐 어쩔 수 없었어. 기억소거침이 남아있지 않았잖니.  
"그래도 싫어, 싫었다구요. 하필이면 내가 백업인데. 무슨 수를 써서라도 당신은 그 짓을 그만두고 빠져나와야 했어. X 세우고 그 여자한테 박아선 안되는 거였다구요!"

흰 커튼이 펄럭인다. 자신을 한심하다는 듯 바라보고 있는 두 쌍의 밤색 눈동자. 에그시는 눈물이 왈칵 쏟아져 이를 꽉 물었다. 따사로운 햇빛이 비춰오는 방 안에서 남자는 차분히 대꾸했다.

\- 일과 생활을 구분할 줄 아는 어른이 되었으면 좋겠구나, 에그시.  
"XX, X먹어요!"

소리치고 달린다. 청년의 앞에 있던 건물들이 빠르게 사라졌다. 하늘에서 차가 떨어졌다. 쿵, 하는 소리와 바닥을 울리는 진동. 에그시가 발작적으로 웃었다.

"XX, 보여요? 보이냐구요?! 내가 지금 당신을 지우고 있어! 내일 아침이면 빌어먹을 해리 하트는 내 인생에 더는 없을거라고!!"

하늘이 어두워지고, 땅이 사라지고, 에그시는 끝없이 달렸다. 숨을 허덕이는데 장면이 끊어졌다. 청년은 침대속에서 눈을 깜빡였다.

"어..."  
"일어났니?"

흰색의 푹신한 침구를 붙들고 에그시는 떠지지 않는 눈을 겨우 열었다. 눈 앞의 남자는 막 일어난 연인을 확인하고 다시 뒤돌아 타이 매는데 집중했다.

"왜... 이렇게 빨리 나가요. 몇시죠?"  
"4시."  
"으..."

젠장 2시간 밖에 못 잤네. 앓는 소리를 내는데 해리가 막 자켓을 걸치는 소리가 들렸다. 에그시가 중얼댄다.

"뭔 일 있어요?"  
"중국정부에서 지원 요청이 들어왔어. 넌 좀 더 자거라."

퍽퍽한 눈을 껌뻑이며 핸드폰을 들어올린다. 10/16 4:02AM 해리는 손목에 시계를 걸고 침대 곁에 놓인 우산을 챙겨들었다. 그리곤 에그시가 시트를 껴안고 누워있는 모습을 흘끗 확인하곤 문으로 향하며 이야기했다.

"정시에 나와. 문제가 쉬 풀리지 않으면 일주일 정도 일본에 나가 있을수도 있다. 그럼 먼저 가마."

사무적인 목소리. 탁, 하고 문이 닫힌다. 에그시는 침대 옆 탁자에 올려진 물컵을 바라본다. 해리와 살게 되면서 생긴 버릇이었다. 아침에 일어나면 물 한 잔 마시기. 투명한 유리위로 노란 불빛이 긴 곡선을 그린다. 카펫에 묻힌 묵직한 발걸음 소리가 낮게 들린다. 이내 계단을 밟고, 거실로 나가고. 달칵, 하는 소리가 들린 후. 철컥철컥 하고 문을 잠근다. 에그시는 가만히 눈을 감는다. 언제부터 아침 키스를 나누지 않았는지 기억나지 않았다.

시트를 뒤집어 쓰는데 갑자기 어지러워졌다. 에그시는 등을 딱딱한 벽에 기댔다. 청년은 주방에 주저앉아 들고 있던 위스키를 벌컥벌컥 삼켰다. 탁, 하고 잔을 내려 놓는데 키 큰 남자가 입구에 나타났다. 주저앉은 청년의 근처엔 온갖 술병이 빈 채 놓여있고, 그 중심엔 붉은 얼굴이 된 갤러해드가 연인을 노려보고 있었다.

"죽...었대요?"

말하곤, 웃는다. 에그시는 키들대기 시작했다.

"그 개자식은... 죽었어야 했어."  
"왜 임무에 사감을 끼워넣지."  
"웃기는 얘기 하나... 해줄까요?"

꼬인 발음으로 청년이 이야기한다. 에그시는 주방의 건너편에 서서 주저앉은 청년이 눈물과 고통, 분노에 뒤엉킨 눈을 하고 해리를 올려다보는 것을 지켜봤다.

"난 말야... 당신을 구하러 호텔로 달려가면서, 당신이 좋아하지 않을 거라는 걸 알고 있었어요."

입술에 허망한 미소가 걸린다.

"수면제 때문에 쓰러진 당신을 구하러 가도, 당신 X를 세우고 그 위에 앉으려는 XX놈을 죽이려고 해도, 임무니까 방해하지 말라고 할 거라는 거. 나 알았어요."

에그시는 일그러진 얼굴로 웃었다.

"XX, 너무 X 같아..."

감정 소모가 너무 심했다. 청년은 허덕였다. 눈 앞의 세상은 기억인 동시에 자신이었다. 그것이 온통 스스로를 뒤덮고 목을 조였다. 다시 새카매진 세상에서 그는 앞을 더듬는다. 눈물이 쏟아졌다. 어둠속에서 목소리가 들려왔다.

"...난 형편없는 녀석이었죠. 별볼일 없는 워킹이었고, 배우지도 못했어요. 마약도 했고, 아버지도 없죠. 겨우 킹스맨이 되었지만 그래봤자 난 당신 눈엔 햇병아리 신입이예요."

해리의 품 안이었다. 에그시는 남자의 체온과 체취를 느끼며 단단한 가슴팍에 얼굴을 묻었다.

"알아요, 내가 당신 눈에 찰 리 없다는 걸요. 그래도 해리, 난 정말 당신을 사랑하고 있어요. 빌어먹게 좋아한다구요."

청년은 쉴새없이 흐르는 눈물을 닦으며 호소했다.

"불안해. 불안해 미치겠어. 당신 눈에 더 괜찮은 사람이 보일까봐. 미션 도중에, 길에서 누군가가 당신에게 또 반할까봐. 아까 같은 상황이 반복되지 말라는 법 없잖아요. 나처럼 아무것도 모르고 뭐든 헛발질 하는 애가 아닌 노련하고, 당신에게 더 잘 어울리는 그런 사람이 나타나면..."

기억난다. 임무 도중 유명 대학 의학 박사 과정을 밟고 있던 잘생긴 청년이 해리에게 반해 연락처를 알려달라고 적극적으로 대시하던 일이 있었다. 키크고 말쑥한 차림새에 외모도 멋져서 어떤 사람이 봐도 되돌아볼법한 그런 남자였다. 해리는 그를 부드럽게 거절했었다.

양 뺨은 흘러내린 눈물로 엉망이었다. 해리의 큰 손이 부드럽게 청년의 뒷덜미를 쓰다듬었다.

"에그시, 요즘은 종종 잠이 안 오더구나."

웅크린 청년을 안고 남자가 말을 이었다.

"젊고, 멋진 누군가가 널 채갈까봐 말이다."

맞닿은 몸으로 전해지는 나즉하고 다정한 목소리.

"임무를 보내도 속이 편치 않아. 직접 모니터링하지 않으면 내가 모르는 곳에서 네게 어떤 일이 벌어질지 몰라 전전긍긍하지. 넌 젊고, 아름답고, 그 어떤 일도 할 수 있는 멋진 미래를 갖고 있지만 난 그렇지 않거든. 누구나 예상 가능한 뻔한 길 몇 개를 앞에 두고 있는 중년 남자에 지나지 않지."

정수리에 입술을 누른다.

"에그시."

해리의 긴 팔이 청년을 조금 더 세게 끌어안았다.

"사랑하고 있어."

두려움과 고통으로 떨고 있는 연인을 안으며 남자가 속삭였다.

"사랑하고 있단다, 에그시. 널 사랑하고 있어..."

입술을 꽉 깨물며 청년은 해리의 품 속에서 울음을 삼켰다.

"...자주 이야기하진 못하지만, 잊지 말거라. 널 진심으로 사랑하고 있다."

마치 깃털처럼 부드럽게 귓가로 떨어지는 해리의 고백에 에그시는 다시 눈물을 터트렸다. 사랑한다. 사랑해. 사랑하고 있다, 에그시...

제발...

연인의 잠옷을 붙든 에그시가 메인 목소리로 애원했다.

제발 이 기억만은 남겨주세요. 제발...  
제발 이 것만...  
이 것만은 남겨주세요

 

해리의 환한 웃음이 보였다. 에그시는 그의 손을 맞잡고 숲 속을 걸었다.

"매일 이런 임무만 하면 좋겠어요."  
"오, 에그시."

햇살을 반쯤 가린 나뭇잎 사이로 시원하고 청량한 바람이 분다. 바닥은 바스락대는 낙엽이 가득했다. 에그시는 숨을 깊이 들이마셨다.

"이렇게 멋진 곳은 처음이예요. 다음에 또 올 수 있을까요?"  
"물론이지."

맞잡은 손으로 나누는 따뜻한 체온. 에그시는 가벼운 마음으로 발걸음을 놀렸다. 저 편에서 찰랑찰랑하는 물 소리가 들렸다. 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 청년을 보고 해리가 미소했다.

"호수?"  
"그래."  
"와!"

해리, 어서 와요! 흥분한 청년이 연인의 손을 잡아 당겼다. 중년의 신사는 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 이끌려 발걸음을 빨리했다. 키 큰 나무들 사이로 반짝이는 수면이 비치고, 낙엽을 밟던 빠른 발걸음 소리가 천천히 느려졌다. 두 사람은 큰 나무 사이로 천천히 걸어가 하얗게 빛나는 수면 앞에 섰다.

"정말 퍼킹 멋져요..."

넋놓고 풍경을 보던 에그시가 해리를 올려다봤다.

"너무 멋져요. 정말... 어떻게 이런 데를 알았어요?"  
"좋아해주니 다행이구나. 내가 아끼는 비밀의 장소거든."

남자가 큰 손을 들어 에그시의 턱을 부드럽게 쓸었다. 녹색 눈동자가 연인의 얼굴을 행복한 얼굴로 바라보고 가까이 다가갔다. 그것에 응한 해리의 입술이 부드럽게 겹쳐지고 떨어졌다. 에그시의 입술 한 쪽이 슥 끌어당겨졌다.

"이렇게 우리가 다시 가야 할 호수가 7개로 늘었네요?"  
"세계 호수 여행이라도 해야 할 기세구나."

환하게 웃는다. 마음을 가득 채우는 행복감에 청년은 해리의 가슴팍에 얼굴을 기댔다. 눈을 꾹 감았다 여는데 갑자기 남자가 보이지 않았다.

"해리?"

당황해 주변을 둘러본다. 아름드리 나무가 하나 둘 사라지기 시작했다. 안돼. 당황한 청년이 호수를 돌아봤다. 그 자리엔 아무것도 없는 까만 공간이 자리잡고 있었다.

"안돼, 그만해요! 그만! 멀린! 나 이거 못하겠어요!!"

빠른 속도로 나무들이 사라진다. 에그시가 허덕였다.

"제발, 이거 안 할래요! 하기 싫어!!"

눈을 떴을 땐 에그시는 해리의 허벅지에 머리를 기대 누워있었다. 청년은 벌떡 일어났다. 책을 보고 있던 남자가 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.

"해리!"  
"왜 그러지."

태연하게 다음 장을 넘기는 남자의 어깨를 붙들며 에그시가 급히 외쳤다.

"가야해요."  
"어디로?"  
"약이 당신 기억을 지우고 있어요! 여기서 벗어나야해요!"  
"에그시..."

책은 덮고 안경을 뺀 남자가 연인을 바라보며 부드럽게 웃었다.

"그런 건 소용없단다. 알고 있잖니."  
"해보지 않고는 모르는 거잖아요!"

신사는 다정한 얼굴로 청년을 바라본다. 눈을 몇 번 깜빡이던 그는 큰 손을 뻗어 에그시의 뺨을 쓸었다.

"소용없어. 나노화 된 물질이 이미 뇌 구석구석까지 들어가 입력된 정보를 지우고 있어. 취소는 불가능해."

청년의 입술이 단단히 물린다. 축 처지는 눈썹을 보며 해리가 양 팔을 뻗어 연인을 끌어안았다. 에그시는 깊이 남자의 체취를 들이마셨다.

"이러지 말아야 했어요."

자신을 쓰다듬는 손길을 느끼며 청년이 흐느꼈다.

"당신을 지우다니... 내가 완전 미쳤던 것 같아요."

품속에 파고든다. 다시는 안길 수 없는 품으로.

"해리, 제발... 제발 사라지지 말아요."

몸을 감싸오던 체온이 서서히 멀어지고, 깊은 우디향도 희미해져갔다. 에그시는 시선을 연다. 자신은 어느새 어둑한 공간에 앉아있었다. 서서히 시야에 들어오는 주변을 인지한다. 청년의 눈 앞엔 진지한 표정으로 그를 내려다보는 연인이 있었다.

"정확히 이야기해주면 좋겠구나. 바로 다음 회의가 있어서."

그리곤 예의 그 금빛 시계로 시간을 확인한다. 에그시는 자리에 선 아서를 올려다보며 손안에 쥔 패드를 꾹 잡아 눌렀다.

"그러니까..."

해리가 미국에서 돌아온지 얼마 되지 않았을 때다. 혼자서 가슴앓이하며 힘든 시간을 보내던 때였다. 결국 이 날 회의가 끝나고 다른 기사들이 모두 빠져나가 둘 만의 시간이 생기자 그에게 고백했었다.

"...그러니까 저..."

우물대는 젊은이를 내려다보던 남자가 잠시 기다려주다가 안되겠는지 자리에서 일어났다.

"중요한게 아니면 다음에 이야기하자."

쥐고 있던 서류를 탁, 하고 정돈하며 해리가 의자를 제자리로 밀어넣는다. 급한 마음에 에그시가 반쯤 몸을 일으키며 속에 묻었던 이야기를 쏟았다.

"저...저랑 사귀어 주세요!"

망할. 요즘 저학년 학생도 이딴 고백은 안 하는데!! 형편없는 대사에 이를 악 문다. 에그시의 창백하게 질린 얼굴이 무표정한 아서를 바라보고, 목울대를 울렸다. 아... 틀렸나봐. 등줄기로 오한이 지나갔다. 에그시는 눈을 꾹 감았다.

"미안해요 해리... 그냥... 그게..."  
"감당할 수 있겠나?"  
"...네?"

예상못한 질문에 멍청한 얼굴로 아서를 바라본다.

"킹스맨 요원끼리 교제하는 건 쉬운 일이 아니야. 서로가 무슨 일을 하는지 빤히 아니까. 우리가 개인적으로 교제해도 일에 지장을 주지 않는다고 약속할 수 있다면 고려해보지."  
"다, 당연하죠! 그런 문제 없어요! 일에 전혀 지장 없을거예요!"

남자의 입가가 희미하게 당겨졌다. 해리는 대꾸하지 않고 예의 그 늘씬한 걸음으로 문가에 섰다. 에그시가 급히 질문했다.

"저, 해리! 그럼... 그럼 우리 이제... 사귀는 거 맞아요?"

뒤로 갈수록 자신이 없어져 목소리가 점점 작아졌다. 킹스맨의 수장은 서류를 든 채 우아하게 몸을 반쯤 돌렸다.

"일 끝나고 내 집으로 오겠니? 저녁을 만들어주마."

얼빠진 얼굴을 보던 남자가 입술 한 쪽을 끌어올리곤 탁, 하고 문을 닫았다. 에그시는 자리에 쓰러지듯 주저앉았다. 그리고 청년은 멀찍이 서서 과거의 자신을 바라본다. 멍하니 있다가 천천히 현실을 깨닫게 되며 점점 입가에 번져가는 웃음을. 아하하하 젠장, XX 좋아!! 하면서 다리를 버둥대는 모습을. 그리곤 급히 패드를 챙겨 시계를 보곤 후다닥 자리에서 일어난다. 그랬다. 저 날은 일이 있었다. 저녁 시간을 맞추기 위해 필사적으로 달렸었지. 그렇게 땀 투성이가 되어서 해리의 집에 도착했을 때, 엉망진창인 머리를 부드럽게 쓸어주며 그가 뭐라고 했더라. 오른쪽 뺨으로 길게 눈물이 흘렀다. 뭐라고 했더라. 뭔가, 따뜻하고... 고마웠던 말이었는데. 눈 앞이 뿌얘진다. 벌써 기억이 나지 않아.

벌써 기억이 나지 않아.

어둠속에 몇 개의 장면들이 빠르게 지나간다. 에그시는 허공속에 홀로 서서 영화관의 스크린을 흘리듯 기억들이 스쳐가는 것을 멍하니 바라봤다. 또렷한 색채가 순식간에 사그러들고, 흑백 영화처럼 흐릿해진다. 해리가 살아 돌아왔던 날의 기쁨도, 그를 그리워하던 고통도, 남자와 함께 했던 24시간이 마치 찢겨져 버려진 일기장의 페이지처럼 구겨지고 일그러지고 머릿속에서 밀려난다. 그 강제적인 감각에, 모든 것을 빼앗기는 고통에 에그시는 자신이 무슨 짓을 한 건지 뒤늦게 깨달았다.

마지막 장면이 열렸을 때 에그시는 홀본서 밖으로 나오며 천천히 발걸음을 느리게했다. 계단참에 해리가 서 있었다. 에그시는 그를 스쳐지나가야했지만 그렇게 하지 않았다. 남자의 앞에 멈춰서자 까만 선글라스 너머 눈썹이 들리는 것이 보인다.

"이게 아니잖니."  
"그렇게하기 싫어서요."  
"넌 여기서 그냥 지나가야해."  
"알아요."

에그시는 남자를 바라보다 시선을 떨구었다. 까만 구두를 본다. 청년은 힘없이 웃다가, 이내 지친 듯 그것마저 하지 못했다.

"그냥... 마지막은 저희 뜻대로 하면 안될까요?"  
"우리 뜻대로가 뭐지."

눈물이 뺨을 타고 흘렀다.

"이거, 하나만이라도 기억이랑은 다르게... 혹시 모르잖아요. 당신을 다 빼앗기면 난 어떻게 해야할지 모르겠어요."  
"에그시..."

뒷편에서 들려오던 차량 소음이 서서히 사그러든다. 거의 끝나고 있었다. 하늘이 어두워지고, 경찰서 건물이 뿌옇게 흐려진다. 청년은 눈물을 닦으며 해리를 올려다본다. 그는 선글라스를 벗은 채, 연인을 다정히 내려다보고 있었다.

"미안해요. 난..."

시간이 없었다. 모든 걸 설명할 시간이 없었다. 에그시는 어떻게든 해리의 마지막을 기억하려 눈물로 흐려지는 시야를 열심히 닦았지만 뜻대로 되지 않았다. 연인의 따뜻한 몸이 청년을 안았다. 해리... 남자의 목소리가 귓가에 속삭여졌다.

"다시 만날거다."

동시에 모든 것이 흐려졌다. 에그시는 자신의 턱을 잡아올린 남자가 부드럽게 입맞추는 것을 느끼며 눈을 감았다. 어둠이 느리게 주변을 감쌌다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 보고 싶었던 장면은 1,2챕터에 다 나왔네요. 다음 챕터는 그냥 마무리 느낌... 읽어주셔서 감사합니다. :)


	3. Eternal Sunshine

막 지하 잠수함에서 나온 두 사람은 입구 앞에서 다시 한 번 더 키스했다. 열 오른 눈동자가 서로를 훑고 해리는 에그시의 허리를 바싹 끌어 안았다 놓았다. 문 열리는 소리가 들린다. 남자는 청년을 놓고 뺨을 부드럽게 쓴다. 아서의 가슴 위에 있던 작은 손바닥이 떨어져 나갔다. 두 사람은 흰 복도로 나와 엘리베이터에 올랐다. 1층을 누른다. 해리는 안경으로 자신의 차량을 입구로 빼도록 지시하고 있었고, 에그시는 앞으로 있을 해리와의 정사를 생각하며 허리께부터 피어오르는 열기에 초조하게 층을 표시하는 패널을 보고 있다. 문이 열리자 두 사람은 즉시 밖으로 나갔다. 그리고 멈춰섰다.

"...멀린?"

미간을 찌푸리는 아서에게 굉장히 지쳐보이는 남자가 두 개의 파일을 각각 건넸다.

"예상컨데 두 분 오래 버텨야 하루 이틀일겁니다. 아서를 혼란스럽게 해서 조직에 득 될 게 뭐 있겠습니까. 부탁받은 건은 죄송하게 되었지만, 업무에 차질을 주는 일을 더 받아들일 수는 없었습니다."

안경을 치켜올리며 멀린이 한 발자국 옆으로 비켜섰다.

"차량 호출하셨더군요. 함께 가시는거죠. 차 안이라면 같이 파일을 검토하고 들으실 수 있을 겁니다. 미리 말씀드리지만 절 원망하진 말아주십시오. 인적자원 역시 소중하지만, 조직의 안전이 우선이니까요."

멀린은 시계를 확인하고 미간을 찌푸렸다.

"영국행 전용기 대기하고 있습니다. 전 먼저 돌아가서 알제리 건 처리해야 합니다. 갤러해드는 이 곳에 체류하던 돌아오던 편한대로 하면 됩니다. 그러니 미국 지사 인원들 그만 갈구세요. 그럼."

 

  
\- ... 저희가 정식으로 교제하게 된 건 브이데이 이후였습니다. 해리가 미국에서 돌아오고, 난 필사적으로 그에게 대시했어요. 다행히 받아들여주었죠. 단 조건이 있었어요. 킹스맨으로서의 임무에 지장이 있어서는 안된다는... 그런 조건이요. 우린 잘 지냈습니다. 처음에는요. 문제는 6개월 전부터 생겼습니다. 해리가 임무 중 타겟과 성관계를 가졌어요. 기억소거침을 다 써버려서 얼버무릴 상황이 아니었죠. 난 그걸 다 봐야했어요. 내가 백업이었거든요.

호텔로 향하던 와중 에그시의 파일을 함께 듣던 두 사람의 표정은 점점 굳어갔다. 은색 메르세데스는 갓길에 멈춰져있었고, 스피커에서 흘러나오는 청년의 힘겨운 목소리가 겨우 이어졌다.

\- 그래요... 나도 킹스맨이죠. 나 역시 필요에 의해 타겟과 성적인 접촉을 해요. 하지만 진짜 섹스는 안 한다고요! 그 날 내 기분이 어땠는지. 내 연인이 다른 여자를 품에 안고 그녀가 좋다고, 너무 좋다고 허덕이는 걸 듣고 있어야 하는 내 심장이 어땠는지 해리는 이해해주지 않았어요. XX, 대충 하면 어디 덧나요? XX 그 X 같은 섹스를 꼭 그렇게 성심성의껏 해줘야 했어요?

울먹이는 소리가 이어졌다.

\- X같게도 이 일이 또 생겼어요. 분노한 난 타겟을 죽이려고 했었죠. 해리가 실수로 타겟이 탄 수면제를 먹고 쓰러졌거든요. 그 X 같은 개자식이 해리의 성기를 강제로 세우고 그 위에 내려앉는 꼴을 보면서... 네... 난 총기를 챙기고 그 호텔로 향했어요. 수면제 내성이 있던 그가 중간에 깨지 않았다면 그 날 사회면에 독일 고위 정치인의 머리가 박살나서 발견되었다는 내용이 떴겠죠. 대신 난 그 자식 목에 기억 소거침을 박아넣고 그 미친 놈의 X을 발로 으깨주었어요. 다행히 죽진 않았대요. 다행인지 모르겠지만요.

스피커 너머는 잠시 조용해졌다. 그리곤 가라앉은 음성이 흘러나왔다.

\- 해리와 난 그 일로 많이 다투었어요. 도저히 의견이 모아지지 않았죠. 해리의 주장은 '이건 일이다'였고, 내 주장은 '난 당신의 연인이다'였어요. 그 어디에도 접점은 없었죠. 나중에 난... 해리가 임무 도중 다른이와 키스하거나 손을 잡거나, 그 어떤 접촉만 해도 숨이 막힐 것처럼 괴로웠어요. 이건 정말... 네... 견딜 수 없었죠. 우린 거의 매일 싸웠어요. 지금도 그에게 화가 나요... 너무 화가 나. 당신의 모럴 없음에, 그 무신경함에, 연인보다 일이 우선인 삭막한 사고방식에 짜증이 치솟아요. 왜 당신이 그 나이 먹도록 홀로 사는지, 왜 당신의 성격이 X 같은지 좀 알아야해요. 말끝마다 신사 신사 하지만 당신은 신사가 아니야. 당신은 그냥 겉모습만 번지르르한 개자식이야. 연인 하나 감싸줄 줄 모르는 그냥 X같은 남자라구요!

계속 침묵하고 있던 남자의 낮은 목소리가 울린다.

"미안하지만, 혼자 있고 싶구나."

에그시는 당황해서 어쩔 줄 몰라하다가 입을 뗐다.

"해리... 난 이거 모르는...!"  
"지부에 가 있어라."

청년은 황망히 남자를 바라봤다. 해리는 대꾸하지 않고 시트에 깊이 등을 묻은 채 핸들을 노려보고 있었다. 목소리도, 상황도 보니 자신이 맞았지만 전혀 기억에 없는 일이었다. 에그시는 멀린이 준 서류를 꾹 쥐었다가 아랫입술을 꽉 물었다. 일단 자리를 비켜줘야했다. 청년은 상처입은 눈을 하고 조용히 차에서 내렸다. 남자는 여전히 이 쪽을 보지 않았다. 문이 닫히자마자 은색 차량은 도로를 향해 곧게 달려나갔다. 청년의 안타까운 시선이 그것을 한참동안 바라봤다.

 

에그시는 벽에 등을 기대고 천장을 보고 있었다. 눈은 빨갛게 부어있다. 다시 주륵, 하고 무언가가 흘렀다. 거칠게 눈을 부볐다.

좁은 사택 바닥엔 흰 종이가 마구잡이로 흩어져 있었다. 그 안에는 똑같은 서류 사본이 두 벌씩 들어 있다. 하나는 오리지널. 하나는 두 사람이 기억을 지운 후 조작 된 것이다. 에그시는 점점 어두워지는 천장을 보며 허탈한 웃음을 흘렸다.

고개를 옆으로 기울인다. 높은 서가에 빠듯하게 꽂힌 양장본 책들. 헤밍웨이. 에그시의 입술이 느리게 당겨졌다. 뇌를 밀어버리고 나서 난 또 저걸 샀어. 헤밍웨이는 해리가 좋아하던 작가였다. 희미하게 스며드는 기억의 늪.

\- 사람을 강하게 만드는 것은 사람이 하는 일이 아니라, 하고자 하는 노력이다.

헤밍웨이. 다 헤밍웨이였다. 해리가 종종 인용하던. 그 와중에 옛날처럼 또 한 눈에 반해버렸다. 그를 피해 도망 온 이 곳에서 다시 마음을 빼앗겼다. 청년의 입에서 헛웃음이 새어나온다.

그냥 기억만 지워졌어. 그것만 지워졌던거야.

마치 불을 켜 둔 가스레인지에서 뜨거워진 냄비만 빼고 이제 불이 꺼졌다고 우긴 것과 다를바가 없었다. 여전히 불은 있었는데.

자신이 그의 기억을 지웠던 이유도, 그랬던 과정도 모든 것이 희미하게 떠올랐다. 애매한 것은 서류가 메꿔준다. 그 와중 꿈속에서 자신이 했던 이야기가 내내 귓가를 맴돌았다.

\- 이러지 말아야 했어요.

맞아. 그러지 말아았어야 했다.

\- 당신을 지우다니... 내가 완전 미쳤던 것 같아요.

쏟아진다. 모든 것이 자신 위로 쏟아졌다. 온 몸 위로 부딪히는 감정들을 맞으며 청년은 고통보다 슬픔을 느꼈다. 눈시울이 다시 뜨거워졌다. 에그시는 오른손을 들어 눈 위를 덮었다.

\- 해리, 제발... 제발 사라지지 말아요.

 

남자는 의자에 앉아 녹음을 듣고 있었다. 밖에서 달각, 하는 소리가 들린다. 멀린 아니면 예의 그 옛 연인일테다. 아서는 테이블 위에 놓인 어지러운 서류 더미를 바라봤다.

\- 날 지웠다는 걸 알았을 때 느낀 그 감정은... 뭐라고 표현하면 좋을지 모르겠군.

조용한 발걸음 소리.

\- 일년 반이면 익숙해질만큼 익숙해진건가. 사실 그리 생각하진 않아. 하지만 반복되는 임무와, 피로와... 그런 일이 관계될 때마다 히스테리에 가까운 반응을 하는 에그시는... 그래, 인정하지. 나도 버겁다고 느꼈어. 그 아일 사랑하지 않는게 아니야. 하지만 그건... 확실히 견디기 힘들었지.

뒤로 갈수록 허스키하게 가라앉는 목소리.

\- 서로에게 마이너스 관계라면 정리하는게 맞아. 충동적이었든 아니었든 난 에그시의 결정을 존중해. 허나 그 아이가 날 모르는 사람 취급하는 걸 맨정신으로 견디라면 그건 사양이야.

해리는 눈을 감았다. 뒷편에 선 청년의 떨리는 숨소리가 들렸다.

\- 이런식으로 끝나다니 아쉽군...

깊이 내쉬는 한숨소리.

\- 그 아이가 이걸로 자유로워지면 좋겠어. 마음의 평화를 찾고, 본래 미소를 되찾을 수 있다면. 그래... 이것도 나쁘진 않겠지. 새벽 2:12. 기억 삭제를 시작한다. 본 파일은 멀린에게 메일로 전달되고 자동 삭제처리. 나머지 서류는 최대한 조절했지만 기억을 잃은 내가 어디부터 어디까지 뒤져댈 진 알 수 없군. 멀린과 타부서 직원들을 괴롭히지 않기만을 바랄 수 밖에.

허스키한 목소리가 이어졌다.

\- 잘 있거라, 에그시.

마이크를 끄는 소리가 들렸다.

타이를 빼고 단추 두어개를 푼 채 술잔을 들고 있는 남자는 말이 없었다. 해리는 갈색 액체를 삼켰다. 탁, 하고 테이블 위에 잔을 내려놓는다.

넓은 거실은 잠시 정적에 묻힌다. 해리는 술병을 들어 컵에 따랐다. 뒷편에서 낮은 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

"...사과하려고 왔어요."

남자는 탁자에 팔꿈치를 얹어 턱에 손가락을 걸었다. 그는 어두운 창 밖을 보고 있었다.

"미안해요."

창 너머 가만히 선 젊은 갤러해드가 보인다. 어둠속에 가라앉은 기억들이 천천히 스며나온다. 중년의 요원은 눈을 깊이 감았다.

"...사과 안 받아줘도 돼요. 이건 그냥... 제가 하고 싶어서 온 거니까. 전하고 싶었어요 직접."  
"사과 할 필요는 없어. 다퉜다면 둘 다 똑같은거니까. 나 역시 네게 좋은 연인은 아니었고."

다시 침묵이 가라앉는다. 에그시는 해리의 녹음을 생각하고 있었다. '서로에게 마이너스 관계라면 정리하는게 맞겠지.' 그렇게 생각하진 않았었다. 마이너스 관계라니. 곁에 머무는 게 서로를 갉아먹는다니. 아랫입술을 지그시 물며 에그시는 바닥의 오트밀 색 카펫을 바라봤다. 해리는 더 이야기하지 않았다. 자신에게 질렸을 것이다. 왜 우리가 헤어져야 했는지 모조리 알게 됐다. 자신의 녹음을 들으며 부당한 대우를 받아야 했다. 다시 날 만난 걸 후회하고 있을거야. 그래서 멀린에게 내일 귀국하겠다고 이야기했겠지.

이제 가능성은 없을 것이다.

물기가 어려 눈을 급히 깜빡인다. 에그시는 메인 소리를 내지 않기 위해 목을 가다듬었다. 그리곤 고개를 조금 숙였다. 가야했다. 전해야 할 말은 전했으니까.

"내일 오전에 떠난다는 이야기 멀린에게 들었어요."

목울대를 울렸다.

"잘 가요."

즉시 몸을 돌렸다. 입구로 향하는데 해리의 허스키한 목소리가 그를 불렀다. 고개를 돌린다. 남자는 여전히 창밖을 보고 있었다.

"감당할 수 있겠나?"

처음엔 무슨 말인가 한다. 그리고, 시선을 돌린 남자와 눈이 마주치자 깨달았다. 해리에게 처음 고백했을 때 그가 했던 질문이었다. 지금까지의 모든 문제를 관통하는. 다시 시작할 수 있는 지를 묻는. 에그시의 얼굴이 엉망으로 일그러졌다. 갑자기 왈칵 눈물이 쏟아졌다. 청년은 급히 손을 뻗어 눈을 가렸지만 잘 되지 않았다. 목이 메어 목소리가 잘 나오지 않아 결국 고개를 주억거렸다.

"괜찮겠니."  
"흑... 네..."

꽉 막힌 목구멍에서 겨우 짜낸 음성이 새어나온다. 어느새 다가온 남자가 웅크린 어깨를 감쌌다. 키 큰 신사는 계속해서 고개를 주억이는 청년을 꽉 안았다. 더 이상의 말은 필요 없었다. 에그시는 팔을 뻗어 남자를 마주 안았다. 그리고 잃을까봐 두려워했던 연인의 체온과, 체취와 넓은 품의 아늑함을 다신 놓치지 않겠다는 듯 세게 붙들었다.


End file.
